A Wish Not Granted
by Nyaa-san
Summary: The sad story of Sai Jounouchi from Angeli Layer! This is an elaborated story from the minimal stuff they had in the anime! Please R&R... Serious Fic too! ^^"


A Wish Not Granted  
Here's a serious ficcy that I wrote based on the sad story of Sai from Angelic Layer! I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with CLAMP/Angelic Layer! ENJOY NOW!!!!!!!! (PS I'm sad to say that there isn't any of my usual stupidity/silliness here.. T.T  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
It was snowing again, a prismatic swirl of miniature crystals, hovering in the frigid air of a cold winter's night. I could do naught but watch, watch this display of an arctic waltz, accompanied by the howling winds. Cold. the snow was so cold, like my heart had become. Slowly I drifted to sleep, a single tear moving along my face like a memory of things my heart had forgotten.  
  
A brilliant beam of light shone through my window, arousing me from my slumber the next morning. I woke abruptly, and gazed out the window at the sun reflecting from the many facets of the snow's mirrors. I pulled on my school uniform, dark blue skirt, with a dark blue blouse, nothing outstanding or fancy, but simple. Just like I liked it.  
  
My house was quiet as per usual, not one soul rested here but mine. Solitude was a gift to me, and I treasured it with each day. My name is Sai Jounouchi, and I live in the Kanto region of Tokyo, though names and places never mattered to me. I am a tall girl, lean, but not anorexic, with sandy brown hair, and similar eyes, which I kept emotionless and cold. I never enjoyed to show what my heart felt, and I had left that part of my soul far behind, because if I hadn't, I would be swallowed by sorrow.  
  
The middle school I attended never had much for me, the gaggles of girls, and huddles of boys, I let them be. I would not allow them to intrude in my cloister of emotions, so I didn't partake in their silly pastimes.  
  
Then there was that girl. The girl in the center of the room, light brown haired, large glasses, and that infernal smile that never left her face. Kaede Saitou, that was her name. She was a point of annoyance to me, with her forever-smiling face; she always looked calm, composed, and sort of maternal. I could never understand what she could possibly smile constantly about, though I suppose her life is full of joys my heart has never felt.  
  
When school ended everyday, I left as quickly as possible. Ignore those fools and their infernal wastes of time, I thought to myself. You have more important things to do. Yes, more important.  
  
The train I always took from the station nearest to school was almost a simple joy to me. The blurred scenery that flew by, I watched keenly and with silence. I always took this time to collect my thoughts, and let myself be at peace. if only for a moment in time.  
  
I found the hospital to be an area exuding sorrow for me. The helpless depression of dying patients, and the sorrowful tears of those who had lost someone always found their way into my ears and to my mind. This is one of the reasons I sealed away my heart, the other was beyond door C- 13 on the third floor.  
  
I walked into the room as per my usually routine, to see the happy, smiling face of Rin, my sister. My younger sister had dark hair, and seemed always happy for the life that was given her, though it could be snatched away in an instant. any instant. My sister Rin was very ill; she had a multitude of diseases, and was constantly sick, needing the assistance of nurses in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital.  
  
"Hello sister!" the bright cheery voice of Rin cracked into my mind, like light from behind the clouds.  
  
"You aren't well," I replied somewhat emotionlessly, as I placed more blankets around her, "and you shouldn't be expending all the energy you need to get better." Get better. yes, the thought of such a miracle happening was unthinkable. I spoke to the doctors each and every day, and their analysis indicated that she is dying, slowly, and had little time left. When I first heard this from the doctors, I was so shocked, that my emotionless façade gave way to grief, sorrow, and a multitude of tears. That is when I decided of the implications of a feeling heart.  
  
"You know you don't need to come here every day," Rin again, speaking with a careless fling of things she never would know. "You can go have fun with friends and stuff."  
  
"No," was all I could say, chocked by the thought of leaving her when so little time remained between the two of us.  
  
"All right then, Sai," Rin giggled and lifted a magazine from beneath her pillow. Opening to the centre of the book, she handed it to me so I could see. On the two pages, there was a large advertisement, with a white egg in the middle of it. Around the egg was the symbol of a crown and two words that I would change my life forever, but I didn't know that then.  
  
"Angelic Layer?" I inquisitively asked her, puzzled by this ad, which seemed to be stating pure nonsense.  
  
"Yeah!" came Rin's enthusiastic reply. "It's a new toy and game! You play with dolls, called angels, which respond to your brain and fight each other! You can even make your own angel!"  
  
"Careful now," I placed my hand on her shoulder to steady her. Then asked, "Do you want to play this, Rin?"  
  
"I'm too weak to play Angelic Layer," She stated, pointing directly at me, "but I want you to play it for me, and we can design the angel together!" Rin was excited for the first time since she came to the hospital years ago. It broke my heart to see her this way, so happy, without any knowledge of her impending death that I decided to go along with it.  
  
"Sure Rin," I replied. "You deserve some fun," I gazed at her before taking the ad and turning to leave. "I'll go get this for you, and you can have some fun." She seemed so happy that I nearly cried, but I managed to upkeep my masquerade and walked out the door.  
  
"Piffle Princess." I murmured to myself, reading out the name of the store. Taking the train yet again, I arrived at a gaudily decorated, pink and yellow store that sickened me somewhat. Walking past the ribbons, banners, and strung-up decorations of this overly happy store, I got to the main counter.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" asked one of the store's representatives, dressed in shades of pink and yellow.  
  
"Yes," I murmured and handed her the ad from the magazine. She took the ad and led me to an aisle. Handing me several different boxes and sets, she then took down a clear egg with what seemed to be a blank mannequin in it. The effect of the doll was almost horrific, and it scared me somewhat. Arriving at the checkout counter, I was surprised at the large cost of the items I had taken, but I decided that it was for the best, as Rin needed something special.  
  
"Thank you very much!" called the lady, waving from the counter and smiling. I simply walked away and home again wondering what this could possibly lead to.  
  
***  
  
The next day, I arrived at the hospital at my usual time, and deposited the boxes and bags onto the small table in Rin's room. He eye opened wide with excitement and she laughed happily at what I had got her.  
  
"Oh thank you sister!" Rin almost seemed to scream, hugging me profusely. I nodded and began taking things out of the boxes. I picked up the egg and read the instructions:  
  
The angel egg in encased with a shock-resistant fluid inside. The egg should be opened carefully and in an appropriate area, such as washroom or sink.  
  
The angel must then be washed off with clean water, and can be customized with a variety of things all available from Piffle Princess ®.  
  
I acknowledged these instructions and completed the step quickly at the sink in the opposing wall of the room. Rin exclaimed at the angel and giggled madly before handing me a sheet of paper with her design for the angel on it. It was a tall woman with a blue and white kimono, and long silvery hair with bells at the tips. It was beautiful. just as I expected to come from Rin's beautiful mind.  
  
"I haven't quite thought of a name yet, but we could do that together, right?" Rin excitedly babbled. I though about that, while I began shaping the clothes, and attaching the hair. Being quite skilled in domestic things came in handy in such an instance.  
  
Soon it was completed, and the angel was beautiful, so very beautiful. I placed it in a specialized tube that came with a computer, and set upon the task of setting the parameters for the angel's movements. We made her tall, with a high guard, and strong in every way. I finally gave the completed angel to Rin, and she fell fast asleep with it curled in her arms, exhausted. Two angels, I thought to myself, both so beautiful.  
  
That night it snowed again, and staring at the swirling mass, I thought of a name, Shirahime, the white princess.  
  
***  
  
Time had passed, and spring was bringing joy and happiness from the winter's sorrows. The cherry blossoms lining the paths around the school grounds were in full bloom, and a mass of brilliant pink petals were floating everywhere, a blizzard of spring colours. I couldn't bear to think about the wonders of spring, however. I was told that Rin's condition was worsening yet and that she may not live out this spring. I was sitting on a bench pondering the questions of life, and why this was happening when that girl sat down beside me.  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked with a smile, in a kind gentle voice.  
  
"Not at all, thank you," I abruptly cut her off, slightly annoyed that she would think of being so impertinent. I glared at her, but only received a gentle smile from behind those glasses, a smile that warmed my heart had I not put a clamp on it. "Why are you always smiling?" I asked, knowing it to be rude, but I had always wondered how she could always smile like that. "Why is your life so perfect?"  
  
She laughed a soft and sort of nostalgic laugh before replying, "My life isn't that wonderful Sai. My mother passed away when I was young, and my father is the head of a large company, so is always at work. I'm always alone, or with a maid or something." She caught a sakura blossom and smiled yet again. I wondered how she could possibly be that happy, and it crossed my mind that she could be crazy. "How silly of me, I'm Kaede Saitou, pleased to meet you," she said, holding out her hand and smiling a mild smile.  
  
"I'm Sai," I said and abruptly cut off when I got up languorously and headed away. I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care about that stupid smiling girl.  
  
"See you tomorrow then!" Kaede called off to me, waving and smiling until I was out of sight.  
  
How could she always smile like that? Is she mad or something? I thought silently to myself on the train ride to the hospital. Getting off at my usual stop, I could feel as though something was wrong. I rushed to the hospital, thinking that this fear was just an overactive imagination. When I reached Rin's room, I stopped in the doorway. looking at an empty room.  
  
My eyes widened and I whipped my head around frantically to find someone to tell me something. When I finally spotted a nurse, I rushed towards her and demanded to know what happened to Rin.  
  
"Umm," was the first thing the young nurse said to me, her eyes looking down at the floor. "Perhaps it would be best if you sat down and let me explain this to you." I already knew that the worst had come, and I merely stared at the nurse, while her words floated past my mind without heed. I could do nothing. Rin was gone. Silence ensued as the nurse had left, and I could do nothing but stare at the bed where Rin had once lay, alive, sick, but alive.  
  
My life was broken; I was living in a melancholy swirl, sucked into the silence of mourning. I grieved for my dear sister, and I spent my days staring silently into space; nostalgic for the times we had once spent together.  
  
I no longer had anywhere to go after school had finished, I needn't rush off to visit my sickly sister. I had nothing left in my life. Looking up at the falling blossoms, I just let myself cry. I didn't sob, didn't weep and wail, but rather sat there looking at the petals, letting the tears well in my eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" a soft voice was carried over the winds. I noticed Kaede, the smiling girl standing near my bench.  
  
"I'm not crying," I replied simply, and impudently before wiping my eyes and looking at my aggravator. She was smiling again, and it was in that instant I knew how she could constantly smile, it was because she was truly strong.  
  
I want to be strong like that; I thought to myself, I will become strong. 


End file.
